Your Heart Will Lead You Home
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Sequle to Back to December. After Zim and Gaz leave earth Dib and Tak go to find them. Is earth really her home? Song fic to "Your heart will lead you home." ZAGR and DATR


Your heart will lead you home

DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim dose not belong to me and neither does the song

-4 years ago-

"I cant believe this," Dib yelled "She cant do this, she cant, she's only 13"

"Dib, calm yourself" Tak told him "she's a strong girl, she'll be just fine"

"No Tak she wont, she cant, she's just a baby" Dib exclaimed "What dose she think she's doing? Running away to some alien planet to get married to an alien, and to get married to Zim of all aliens"

"But they were in love, just like I am with you" Tak said to her boyfriend

"Your right" Dib smiled at his girlfriend "But I was supposed to protect her, I was her big brother"

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Tak said "We'll find them, I promise"

-Present day-Gaz's POV-

I cant believe it's been 4 years since I left earth and married Zim. The planet we live on is called Calbodgia and it's a very nice planet were over 500 different alien races live in peace. I think I've really changed while living here too, but I still show my dark side once in a while. Zim likes me just the way I am, and is probably the only person who ever will.

"Mommy" My daughter Zayne called "Daren keeps pulling my hair"

"Daren, stop pulling your sister's hair" I said to my 3 year old son

Daren was a lot like Zim, especially looks wise. He had red Irken eyes and a circular antenna. But his black hair had always reminded me of Dib. However his twin sister, Zayne, has amber Irken eyes, purple hair, and square antenna. If Dib ever saw that I had three kids with Zim he'd probably freak, or die, most likely both. My youngest daughter, Aziza, was born a month ago. Her Irken eyes are red, she has black hair, and circular

antenna. I heard her wailing while Zim was trying to get her to nap.

"Gaz could you put your daughter to bed" Zim said as he walked in with the sobbing infant.

As soon as she was in my arms she ceased her cries and fell asleep.

"How do you do that?" Zim asked

"Mothers are powerful Zim" I told him

-Back on earth-No POV-

Tak and Dib stood in the line with their fellow classmates on the last day of school. Everyone stood with their arms around each other. They began to count down to the final bell.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!"

Nothing. All the students looked at the time on their watches and cell phones, only to hear the bell ring just seconds later. All the students started hugging good bye and leaving to get ready for prom. However Dib and Tak weren't going to prom. They were going into space, more specifically a planet called Calbodgia. They filed into a space ship (that Dib was surprised that no one noticed) and jetted off into the early summer sky.

-Zim's POV-

"Daddy up" Zayne said to me, stretching her arms out as if to say "lift me dad." I lifted her into my arms. The door bell rang and I went to get it. When I opened it I saw two faces I never thought I'd ever see again. Dib and Tak had grown since the last time I had seen them, but me and Gaz had too. But Dib wasn't looking at me in shock, he was staring at my purple haired daughter.

"Where is she?" Dib yelled

"Who?" I asked in confusion

"Whose that daddy?" Zayne asked

"Daddy?" Tak asked

"Zim whose at the-" Gaz said as she walked into the room holding Aziza, she stopped short when she saw Dib and Tak "-door"

"What is this Gaz? Whose kids are these?" Dib yelled

I looked at Gaz who looked at me, she was wearing the same expression as she did when she found out she was pregnant with the twins. Fright and shock.

"Their ours" I said after an endlessly long and awkward silence

"What?" Dib exclaimed

"Why did you do this?" Dib screamed "Your 17, Your too young to have two kids"

"Three" Gaz corrected

"Three?" Dib looked like he was about to pass out

"What going on?" Zayne asked

"Zayne, go play with your brother" I said, putting her down

"No" Zayne yelled, grabbing my leg

"Zayne" I said

"NO" Zayne screeched

Aziza started to cry. Gaz tried to calm her down.

"What going on?" Daren asked as he ran into the room

"Twins?" Tak asked with a knowing smirk, I nodded

"Daren, Aziza, and Zayne this is my brother" Gaz said "and your uncle" she noticed that Tak had a diamond ring on her finger "And your soon to be aunt Tak"

"How did you know that-" Dib began to say before Gaz pointed out the ring.

"Oh" was all Dib said

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Gaz asked "We have regular and Irken"

-no POV-

The four adults drank their coffee in silence. Until Dib finally broke it.

"So why did you do it?" Dib asked Gaz

"Do what?" She asked

"Move to another planet, get married to an alien, have kids" Dib said "your too young to do any of that"

"On earth" Gaz said "on Irk I am 170, Zim told me one earth year is equal to 10 Irk years"

"But, why?" Dib asked in a harsh tone

"I was alone on earth, I had no one" Gaz said

"You had me" Dib said

"Yeah, I had you. A brother who couldn't care less about me" Gaz snapped

"I'm really sorry I never paid attention to you" Dib said "give earth another chance, Gaz"

"If I do will you treat me like a little sister and not a sidekick?" Gaz asked

"Sure, we can even fight over the remote and argue about what to watch on TV" Dib said

"Okay" Gaz said "But only if my family comes with me"

"That's fine with me" Dib said

"What are you going to do about your kids? They don't have disguises." Tak asked

"I can make them the most foolproof disguises in the universe" Zim declared

"Right" Tak said sarcastically, Dib laughed a bit, "Don't worry I'll make good disguises"

"Are you saying Zim's disguises are not good?" Zim asked

"Yeah" Tak said

-a few weeks later-

Gaz sat in her old bed room to see that nothing had changed since she left. Her father hardly noticed she was back and was always so wrapped up in his work. Only Dib kept to his promise and treated Gaz like a sister and was there for her. She looked out of her window at the sunny late summer sky and watched it slowly fade into a starry night. It had just been a lazy afternoon of staring out her window. As she counted the clouds she began to hum a familiar tune.

"_Sunny days and starry nights  
>And lazy afternoons<br>You're countin' castles in the clouds  
>And hummin' little tunes"<em>

But Gaz knew that the summer was almost gone. After the summer would pass everything would change.

"_But somehow, right before your eyes  
>The summer fades away<br>Everything is different  
>And everything has changed"<em>

Gaz still hadn't felt any better about being back on earth. She just felt lost and alone. She had made many friends on Calbodgia. She also met two of Zim's only friends, Tenn and Skoodge. But it was only on Calbodgia that she'd felt like people cared and loved her.

"_If you feel lost and on your own  
>And far from home<br>You're never alone, you know  
>Just think of your friends<em>

_The ones who care  
>They all will be waiting there<br>With love to share  
>And your heart will lead you home" <em>

Gaz looked at the photograph of herself hugging her mom when she was five. It was just after Christmas and Professor Membrane was working and Dib claimed he was kidnapped by Big Foot. Since it was just her and Gaz that day Mrs. Membrane had taken her daughter shopping. She eyed a skull necklace at an accessory store. Her mom bought it for her. Afterwards they went to the winter carnival, they had the best time. The picture reminded her of those moments that she'd almost left behind.

"_Funny how a photograph  
>Can take you back in time<br>To places and embraces  
>That you thought you'd left behind"<em>

Gaz remembered that her mother had always told her to "Remember that your never alone, I promise I'll be by your side forever." She was, Gaz and her mother were best friends. But when her mom died Gaz felt like a deserted island with a wall surrounding it, blocking people out.

"_They're trying to remind you  
>That you're not the only one<br>That no one is an island  
>When all is said and done<em>

_If you feel lost and on your own  
>And far from home<br>You're never alone, you know  
>Just think of your friends<em>

_The ones who care  
>They all will be waiting there with love to share<br>And your heart will lead you home"_

Gaz still wasn't happy on earth. Sure she was glad to be home, but earth just didn't feel like home anymore. She felt lost on earth and wasn't sure if that's where she truly belonged. Home is were the heart is, and her heart was on Calbodgia.

"_There'll come a day  
>When you're losing your way<br>And you won't know where you belong  
>They say that Home is where the heart is"<em>

"Dib" Gaz said to her brother

"Yes, Gaz?" He replied

"You know how mom used to say "Follow your heart for it will never be wrong?" Gaz asked

"Yeah" Dib said nodding

"Well, I've decided that I want to follow my heart" Gaz said "And I did, four years ago when I left"

"Oh" Dib said

"I want to go back home, to Calbodgia" Gaz said

"If that is what makes you happy" Dib said "That's all I ever wanted for you Gaz, to be happy"

"Thanks Dib" Gaz said, giving her brother a hug

"_So follow your heart  
>And know that you can't go wrong"<em>

They family packed their bags and waved goodbye to Dib and Tak. They were all so glad to be home. Their friends came over to say "Welcome Home" and hugged them because they were dearly missed, and they missed them. Especially Gir, who immediately jumped on the couch yelling "I missed you couchy." The next summer Tak and Dib got married, Zim and Gaz came but didn't stay on earth longer than a few days. Over the years the two families visited each other on special occasions and in the summer. Zayne, Daren, and Aziza grew up to be healthy, happy, Irken-humans. As did Tak and Dib's two kids, Piper and Westin.

"_If you feel lost and on your own  
>And far from home<br>You're never alone, you know  
>Just think of your friends<em>

_The one who care  
>They all will be waiting there<br>With love to share  
>And your heart will lead you <em>

_If you feel lost and on your own  
>And far from home<br>You're never alone, you know  
>Just think of your friends<em>

_The ones who care  
>They all will be waiting there<br>With love to share  
>And your heart will lead you<br>Where you belong  
>I know your heart will lead you home"<em>

**Okay, I have been working on this story for so long and now it's finally done. I didn't intend on using this song but it fit. Hope that you liked it. R&R!**


End file.
